The Quest For Majora's Mask
by Kementari
Summary: Ha!! You guys thought I'd forgotten!! Here's the sequel to Duo, The Hero Of Hyrule, and just in time too!


_Hey.._   
The author looked up from her monitor boredly. "Yes?"   
_Why aren't you writing_?   
"Well.. I just haven't had any ideas lately... heheh.."   
_Well you'd better start. You know Zelda's coming out soon, right_? the other voice piped up.   
"Yeah.. that's true.."   
_So_.. one of them flicked their wings and grinned smugly. _Write_..   
*sighs* Okay okay..   


  
****   
****   
****   
****

**The Quest For Majora's Mask**   
****sequel to "Duo, Hero Of Hyrule"   
*********************************************************** Disclaimer: I do not own GW nor do I own Zelda. But you guys already knew that, didn't you? However, this fic is MINE, so reprodcution without permission would make me slightly angry. I tried to write this as best as I could however I know it's not the best.. now good luck and enjoy!

"Please?"   
"No."   
"Please?"   
"No."   
"Plleeeease?"   
"I'm not getting involved,"   
"But you know I can't drive Trowa!! Not for another uhm, 10 years!"   
"You're 15 Duo. And we all drive." Trowa replied calmly.   
"But that's different! There weren't any police on the road then!"   
"No." Trowa replied flatly.   
"Troowaa.." Quatre said softly as his blue eyes seemed to soften and mush.   
Trowa shook his head and tried to turn away. Quatre's eyes grew wider and bluer as they started to fill with tears. Since when did he become manipulative..   
Trowa sighed. "Turn off the cuteness and we'll go."   
"YES!"   
Duo danced around happily. "C'mon Quatre, let's get the costumes!"   
Costumes? What was Trowa getting himself into..

"How come he gets to dress up like Link, huh?!" Duo mumbled sadly as they drove down the highway.   
"Cause he's blonde and cuter in blue!!!" a girl in a nearby car yelled out.   
"Who asked you?!" The girl made a mean face and then rolled the window up.   
"Stupid driveby commentators.." Duo muttered. "I wanted to be Link."   
Trowa remained silent but allowed Quatre to press buttons on the radio. It was peaceful for the rest of the ride, considering Trowa had threatened to make Duo listen to Celine Dion (he had convieniently placed earplugs) if he misbehaved.

"I was right!! We should have gotten here sooner!" Duo wailed as he saw the long line leading into the computer store. Several people, (including a lot dressed up like Zelda or Link and a few Ganons included) were standing around talking and looking at a screen in the store. "Now we'll NEVER get it!"   
"Well we could have been here earlier if you hadn't decided to stop at every single fast food restaurant in the city..."   
"Yeah yeah." Duo wandered back and forth impatiently. He checked his watch and then stared at the store. "We've been waiting here FOREVER!"   
"It's only been 1 minute."   
"That's a minute too long!"   
"Quatre, did you bring the knockout drops with you?" Trowa whispered quietly.   
Quatre nodded.   
Three hours and 3 calm-down pills later, the group was finally at the checkout line.. and just in time because there was only ONE copy of Majora's Mask left! Duo raced towards it, grabbed the side..   
Only to realize another pair of hands had the other.   
Duo looked up and gasped. "MALON!!"   
Actually, it was Dorothy but with her brown wig and clothes, she looked exactly like the ranch girl. "Give me back the box Duo, it's MINE!"   
"No!! This Zelda belongs to ME!!"   
Dorothy growled and her eyebrows seemed to turn into snakes. She kicked Duo in the shin and ran out of the store, holding the precious Zelda cartridge. Duo ran after her.   
"HEY! Call the guards!!" the store managers sounded an alarm.   
"I knew I shouldn't have brought him along.." Trowa sighed.

"Come back here with that vile servant of Ganondorf!!" Duo roared as he chased after the insane blonde.   
"NEVER!!" Dorothy yelled back as she ran up the stairs and towards the toy store. She jumped inside and grabbed onto a plastic gun that was on sale. She shot at Duo, but all that happened was a little blinking light and some noise. Duo ducked behind the barbie rack and grabbed onto a few Ken dolls, biting their tops and throwing them at her.   
"TAKE SOME BOMBS!" he tossed a Stacey doll straight at her forehead.   
Dorothy ducked as the Stacey went flying into the checkout register.   
"What the.. HEY!! Cut it out back there!!" the clerk ordered.   
Dorothy ran back towards the stuffed animals and wound up the move-and-make-noise-toys (if you guys don't remember this then go check out your local toy store and see if they still sell them)   
"Have some bombchus you evil little SKULLTULA!"   
Duo jumped through the toys like one would a minefield, careful not to step on any. He grabbed onto a lightsaber, unwrapped it and came chasing after Dorothy who had left the store.   
The clerk just stood there, his eyes wide and shocked. Scattered around him yapping puppies doing flips, oinking pigs, and the torn remains of Ken doll packages and battered Staceys.

Meanwhile Dorothy was being chased down to the hippie store by rabid Zelda maniac holding a lightsaber. She jumped inside and ran behind a beaded curtain.   
Duo followed, choking slightly. "Incense.. smell.. overpowering.." he gagged. "Must, not.. breathe.. Oooh, shiny psychadelic liiights.." Duo blinked and gulped as he remembered what had happened last time he'd seen those things.. in the Gundam storage garage. He covered his eyes and turned away as he inched back towards the entrance. There he thought for a second, grinned, and took a deep breath. "FREE EYEBROW PLUCKING AT COSMETICS!!"   
"Where?!!" Dorothy jumped out of the store.   
"Haha!!" Duo waved the lightsaber dangerously. "I knew you'd fall for that!"   
"Why you.. GRR!!" Dorothy ran off again, this time towards the food court. Duo, still intent on catching Majora's Mask followed.   
  
Duo!! Duo!!" Quatre and Trowa called. "Where are you anyway?"   
There was a scuffling noise and suddenly they saw a loud explosion coming from one of the food stops. They looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards it.

"Ruto.. what have they done to you.." Duo sobbed slightly as he held onto a fish sandwich which had been thrown at him by the evil Malon.. "I'll avenge you!!"   
The fish sandwich said nothing and tenderly, Duo set it back against the table. He clutched onto his lightsaber and looked around for his opponent. Noticing the scuffling coming from the bookstore, he ran towards it.   
Inside, Dorothy had all the customers and workers huddled in a corner shaking. She watched them with an evil grin. Duo ran into an isle, watching her carefully.   
_If I attack now then the civilians could be hurt_.. the most-sane part of him thought. _I've got to work out a plan.._   
Just then he noticed the books in the isle. It was littered with game walkthroughs.. including one for Majora's Mask!! Opening and flipping through the pages, his eyes went wide and a grin spread on his face.   
"MALON!!"   
"What is it now?" Dororthy said annoyedly as she faced Duo.   
"I know your secret!!" Duo held out his lightsaber. "Now, FIGHT ME!!"   
"If that's what you wish.." Dorothy fixed her eyebrows and reached behind her dress to pull out a large plastic sword she'd swiped from the toy store. "ENGUARDE!"   
They fought, knocking over books and magazines alike. Dorothy was laughing dementedly while Duo was beginning to tire.   
"Give me that Zelda game!! Now!!"   
"NEVER!! ITS MINE!"   
"I saw it first!!"   
"Did not! I did!!"   
"Grrr!! No wonder you hang out with Relena so much!! You're both annoying!"   
"Don't you dare talk about Relena that way!! GRRR!!" Dorothy pressed Duo against the wall, ready to stab him with the plastic sword. "Duo Maxwell I'll.." her eyes went weird and she fell to the ground.   
Standing behind her was Quatre, holding a very thick and very heavy dictionary. He looked up at Duo and held out the Zelda game.   
"Mission accomplished!" Duo cheered.

"So we can go home now?" Trowa asked, relieved.   
"Yeah. Just gotta wait for Quatre to pay for the game.. and the broken toys.. and the mess at the food court.. and.." Duo counted on his fingers.   
Trowa saw a blonde in a Link costume and reached for his car keys. Without even looking, he grabbed onto the blonde's arm, pulled him outside and pushed him in the back of the car. He and Duo jumped into the front and they left the parking lot.   
"Hey.. Trowa?"   
"Not now Duo.. let's just get home."   
"Uhm, Trowa..."   
"Not now!!"   
"Trowa!!"   
_"What?!"_   
"That's not Quatre.."   
There was a quick jerk as the car pulled to a complete stop. Trowa's head jerked back and he stared at the Link in the backseat.   
"MOMMY!!" the boy wailed as he sucked his thumb.   
Trowa jammed the car into reverse and went straight back to the parking lot. He set the boy outside and then ran to the sidewalk.   
He saw Quatre running, hundreds of Zeldas and Rutos waving engagement rings and trying to catch him. Duo sat in the back, allowing Quatre to jump into the front and close the door before the rabid girls could catch him.   
"Now.. we're going **HOME**!"   
"Wow.. that's the first time I've ever heard him say something out loud.." Duo mused as he slowly unwrapped the package, drooling at the sight of the new game.

*FIN*   
********************************************************

*phew* All done. Now on to notes: The first part was actually an allusion to my so called 'muses'; aka the two dragons which sit on my monitor. There are also a few allusions to my other fics, those who have read my fics continually can guess that the psychadelic mention in the Gundam garage actually comes from 'Disco Fever'.   
I've finally forced myself to adopt another Geocities page and hopefully soon I'll be able to move my fics there, in which case there's a chance they'll be taken off FF.N's server.. (save them some space)   
And as always, Thanks to _everyone_ who takes the time to read my fics and review!! I do read them and take time to consider adding things into my writing! Kudos to you guys!


End file.
